Until The Day I Die
by sshookem25
Summary: After building a great friendship, Peyton and Nathan go to separate colleges, but Peyton soon realizes that she loves Nathan but will she ever be able to tell him. Pathan
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first fic ever so please be nice on the reviews lol_

_Chapter 1 "I'll spill my heart for you"_

As she sat up in her room, Peyton was sketching a drawing of a boy. She didn't really know why she was drawing him, but ever since he left tree hill. He's the one she missed most. As she continued to draw she heard a faint voice in the background saying

,"Hey P. Sawyer what are you doing." Right away Peyton new who it was it was Brooke Davis.

Once Brooke walked in the door she went over to Peytons bed and noticed she was drawing a picture of tree hills well know basketball star Nathan Scott. Brooke noticed Peyton draw Nathan in the past a lot and she knew she still missed him. They grew to be like brothers and sisters in their senior year.

Peyton shifted on the bed as Brooke sat down next to her. Peyton just couldn't stop thinking about Nathan no matter how hard she tried.

"Peyton I saw the pain in your eyes when you came back from the airport." "That boy broke your heart and you didn't even know it." All of a sudden Peyton had a flash back of Nathan at the airport.

_Nathan was about to go board his plane when he turned around and noticed the little blonde girl was slightly crying. Nathan turned around and walked back to Peyton._

"_It'll be alright peyt. If you ever call me ill be there for you. You're like my sister Peyton and we will always be friends. Ok" Peyton looked up at Nathan as she had tears running down her face. Nathan gently brushed his hand across her face and wiped the tears away. Peyton was so sad that she barely squeezed an ok out of her mouth but she managed to. Nathan looked deep into Peyton's as they shared a brief kiss as he left to board his plane."_

"Hello Peyton are you there!" "Hello!" Peyton all of a sudden snapped out of it and noticed Brooke talking to her.

"What Brooke?" "Sorry I just totally zoned out."

"On who Nathan."

"Yes", Peyton said with a shy voice."Ok Brooke you got it out of me I do miss Nathan but he didn't break my heart."

"Peyton", Brooke said with a calm voice "you still love Nathan and I know you do because when ever I see you drawing him I notice you smile a way that I've never before."

"And what smile is that Brooke!" Peytons said with a sarcastic look.

"It's the smile of love Peyton!"

Peyton gently looked down at her bed

Coach Brown looked over at Nathan as he was taking a shot and said, "nice shot Scott"

"Thanks coach" replied Nathan as he went to retrieve his ball. Nathan's practice was almost over as coach Brown said, "I need to speak with you Nathan after practice."

"Ok, no problem coach"

After practice Nathan quickly hustled over to coach Brown to see what he wanted.

"What's up coach" Nathan said as he was breathing hard.

"I've been thinking about how good your performance has been in practice the last few weeks and I've decided to start you in our next game against North Carolina." "What do you say?"

"I-I don't know what to say coach."

"Well you sure as hell could say thank you or you won't be disappointed or something like that!"

"o-ok coach thank you very much you wont be disappointed I promise." " so is that all coach?" Nathan said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes it is you can go hit the showers Nathan."

"Ok, coach" Nathan said as he went to the locker room.

Nathan finally showed up at his dorm room after practice. As he was walking to his bed he noticed a picture on his dresser of a beautiful blonde girl he cared so much about.

"_Peyton was about to take a jump shot when Nathan grabbed her as they both fell to the ground._

"_Hey that's cheating Nathan" Peyton said with a sarcastic voice._

"_O ya not in my rules" Nathan said as he stood up to help Peyton up._

"_Hey Nathan I have a question for you."_

"_What is it Peyton?"_

"_Do you ever think about us when we dated?"_

"_Sure all the time." "What about you?"_

"_Ya especially the times when you were an ass!" Nathan and Peyton both started laughing. _

"_Hey I wasn't always an ass" "Ok maybe I was." Before Peyton could reply Nathan took the ball away from her and shot it. _

"_I win" Nathan said as he went to grab the ball._

"_Hey your supposed to let the girl win" Peyton said._

"_OK you might be right but I cant let you beat me like I let Lucas" _

"Hey Peyton I almost forgot the reason I came over here was because I got invited to this awesome party and I was wondering if you wanted to come and get drunk with me?"

Peyton looked up at Brooke and smiled and said, "Is that all you want to do any more is get drunk." Brooke gave her that look and said, "Well ya ever since you stole my boyfriend the last time." Peyton looked over at Brooke and gave her a smirk as she slapped her on the leg and said, "let go"

"Hey Peyton my bestest friend in the whole world"

"Guys this is my best friend Peyton she's pretty huh guy?" Peyton noticed a couple of guys in front of her. "Who are they Brooke" Peyton said with a concerned look on her face.

"These are the guys I got to hang with us tonight."

Peyton looked up at the guys and said, "leave guys she's to drunk and I am sure as hell not leaving her with you."

Peyton was on her way to her house taking Brooke with her. She was listening to story of The Year when all of a sudden Nathan popped into her head as she was singing the lyrics. " Until the day I die I'll spill my heart to you!" then she said softly to her self so she didn't wake Brooke up "I'll spill my heart to you Nathan forever."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 "When I Saw You, I Shined" _

Nathan was in the locker room getting dressed out for his chance to shine against North Carolina. Coach Brown walked up to him and said, "are you ready for your chance to shine Nathan"

"Ya coach I'm ready I'm just a little nervous."

"Its ok Nathan just show me what you have been doing in practice and everything will be fine."

"Ok coach." Replied Nathan with a confident look on his face.

Meanwhile Nathan wasn't exactly thinking about basketball he was thinking about Peyton and the way they left things at the airport and how he wished she were here at the game but he had to stop thinking about her he had more important things to think about. He needed to get focused for the game because it was his only chance to show how good he really was.

"Hey sleepy head your finally up!" "So how do you feel?" asked Peyton with a sarcastic look. "

Well honestly to tell you I feel like shit Peyton" "I swear I'm never going to another party."

"Did Brooke Davis just swear?" "The Brooke I know is always going to party so don't give me that bullshit ill never party again crap because you always will."

"Ok, Ok" Brooke said repeatedly "so are you going to go see Nathan?'

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"I know you still love him Peyton you don't need to hide it from your best friend."

"Ok Brooke I still love him but I cant go see him."

"Why not Peyton?" Brooke said in a high tone

"Because he just got divorced from Haley. And what if I tell him I love him and he doesn't love me back. Then our relationship would be over and I don't want to lose him Brooke. He's too important to me." Peyton was almost in tears by that point.

"Peyton you should just go see him at least show that you care for him plus he could use your support."

"What do you mean my support?"

"You didn't here that he is going to start against North Carolina its like the biggest thing going on in Tree Hill right now."

"Are you serious?" Peyton said with a surprised look on her face.

"Plus you have no choice in not going I already bought you a ticket to the game." Said Brooke with a cocky look on face.

"Are you serious Brooke?"

"Dead serious Peyton."

"Ok ill go."

"Well you better hurry P. Sawyer your flight leaves in six hours and we have a five hour drive ahead of us."

"The flight to Durham North Carolina is now boarding." Peyton stood up and Brooke did the same.

"Brooke I cant does this."

:"Yes you can Peyton you need to."

"Ok, Brooke but what if he doesn't love me Brooke?"

"Trust me Peyton he will." As Brooke and Peyton were sharing a big hug Brooke whispered into peytons ear. "Ill spill my heart to you." Peyton looked up at Brooke with a smile on her face and said," Thank you."

Nathan was getting warmed up when all of a sudden Dan came up to him and said, "good luck son make it to the fullest because it don't last for ever."

"Thanks dad." Said Nathan as he turned to leave.

"Nathan"

"Ya dad?"

"I know I never told you this but I want you to know I'm proud of you."

"Ya dad I know."

Coach brown told the team to go to the locker room for their team talk. Ok guys we need to go over a few plays we need to run. As coach Brown was going over the plays Nathan was thinking about Peyton and how he wished she was here.

"Nathan" "Nathan Scott." All of a sudden Nathan snapped out of it and noticed coach Brown was talking to him.

"Ya coach." Nathan replied with a confused look on his face.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes coach"

"You better be."

As the team was coming out and warming up Nathan was looking around the stadium and could not believe what he was seeing. It was the little blonde girl form high school. Peyton looked at him and smiled. Nathan felt a lot better and he new tonight was going to be good.

It is the start of the second half and the Blue Devils are up 50 to 48 over the Tar Heels. We have and outstanding new comber playing for the blue devils and his name is Nathan Scott from Tree Hill High. He has 15 points, 6 assists and 8 boards. The Tar Heels have the ball and are driving in for the lay up but Nathan Scott blocks it! What a play.

Peyton was in the stands enjoying watching her true love play the game but all of a sudden it came to her what if he doesn't love me! Maybe I was wrong listening to Brooke.

"No Peyton you have to stay this is your only chance." She said to herself. "What the hell is the worst that can happen other than him saying I don't love you back any ways. Then it came to her getting my heart broken is the worst that can happen. I sure as hell hope Brooke is right.

The Blue Devils steal the ball with 5 seconds left and they are down 1 they are going to play for the win! Josh Williams is with the ball and there is five seconds left in the game he passes it over to Nathan Scott. 5,4,3,2 Nathan with a turn around jump shot for the win! And its good! Nathan at that moment looked up at Peyton and she smiled and gave him a nod and he did the same back. The blue devils have just pulled an upset.

What an outstanding performance by freshman Nathan Scott. He ended up with 25 points, 10 assists and 9 boards.

After the game Nathan was looking for Peyton but didn't see her anywhere until someone covered his eyes and he knew right away who it was.

"Peyton I know its you." She let her hands of his eyes and she gave him a big hug.

"So why are you here Peyton?"

"Well I decided to come and watch you play. I heard you were starting and it's was the big story in Tree Hill."

"Really. I don't think I can hang out with you any more because I'm so popular just kidding." Peyton looked at him with a smile and asked if he wanted to go to dinner and Nathan said, "sure."


End file.
